Bittersweet Emerald Eyes
by tarobubblesx
Summary: A romance fic of an original character and Zhang Liao. War torned them apart, however, will they be united again? Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As you have heard before, I wanted to edit this fanfic. I do not own anything except the characters Gong Mei and her family. The rests are owned by Koei. Happy Reading! Please read and review. Leave suggestions not an INSULT. This is rated T for now until I find something saucy to do.**

**Chapter One**

Lady Gong Mei was a lady of profound beauty. She was young and charming, though not always beautiful, she was an excellent charmer. She can make any one fall for her even the Emperor. She was sixteen years young and had the most flourescent eyes any has ever seen. Mei had emerald green eyes and her hair was beautifully brown and golden crisp in the sunlight. She was a clever spitfire; always making hurtful yet exact comebacks. She was no mealy-mouthed young girl; she would admit anything to someone's face. Though that was quite a downfall, did she care? Obviously not. Clever and succeeded education, she was never to be found alone reading. She was in love with gossips and the townfolks. She cared not of their condemns or their lies of her faults. In the town, Mei was envied or either loved. She could make any silly young man fall for her. As stated, the girl had charms and wits of a fox. Never a conversation would forget _her_ name.

Her father occupied a certain rank in the County Mayi. The year was 189 A.D. He was the Lord Gong and he was quite on friendly terms with the Governor, Ding Yuan. Lord Gong was proud of his daughter and he had another daughter named Gong Chun. She was the elder one, about eighteen years. Though quite both beauties, Chun was smart and more cautious of things that she was approached to be dwelling about. She cared for her sister even when her sister was a total moron half the time. Nevertheless, they loved each other. Chun had silky dark black hair and most believed she looked like Lord Gong. To ask a question of who's the better beauty, one will find themselves with an answer unknown. Though Mei was crazy, cynical, and loud, she had a tender and sensitive heart that could break anytime. Chun was the one with the better comman sense and she was very discreet of her happenings. She could careless of men and their lack of love, while, silly Mei was flirting nonstop. Mei's mother was the lady Wang. She was also a beauty. Humble and pleasant, she did everything with ease. She did not lack a sense of love. She was a peaceful person. Someone who would control the frenzy or control a madness. Lady Wang loved both her daughters, no more or no less. They were the two beautiful girls of her life and of the Gong family.

One day as Mei was awaking herself for the day, a knock, abruptly, came on her door. Mei, in her nightgown, was so alarmed that she yelled at her maids to cover herself up. Though she was a hot-headed person, she was not so modest. "Who is it!" she yelled.

"Dear oh dear! Is this how you respond to your nanny?" said her tutor, Lady Wong.

"Apparently! You come by knocking on my door with sudden urgeness like there's a war happening," Mei replied. Little did she know there was a war.

Lady Wong opened her door and Mei gave her a scowl. "As a nanny since your sister's birth and yours, I have all rights to open this door with no protests," Lady Wong said calmly.

"Well I'm not dressed yet. I have no breakfast! And I have not yet showered!"

"That is no silly protest! Get dressed right now, we need you to meet someone!"

Mei gave her a nanny a look. She hated her nanny and how she bragged about Chun being so much better than her. Oh! She could have pulled her hairs out.

---------------------------------------------------------

Once dressed and pleased with her beauty and scent, Mei walked to the meeting dinner room. In there, she heard her father and Lord Ding Yuan laughing heartily. She noticed her mother's silk robes and her sister along it. _They are surely in there too_ she thought. Then she noticed two strong figures next to the Governor. Quite happy of her appearance, she knocked the door.

"Who is it?" her mother gently asked.

"It's me mother," Mei said.

Her mother came to opened the door and in a soft whisper, "You should of awoke much earlier. I have told you horseback riding last night was not so good."

Mei frowned; she hated her mother's scoldings. _Pfft and father said I was an excellent rider_ she thought.

"Mei, I would like you to meet Governor Ding Yuan's generals, Lu Bu and Zhang Liao," her father said.

Mei politely gave her curtsy. She noticed Zhang Liao and she smiled at him. It wasn't much for silly Mei to put on some smiles. She took her seat next to her sister and her mother. "What is going on?" she asked her sister.

"Apparently, they are here to discuss the rebellion," Chun said.

_God damn it! If I hear another person talk about the silly little rebellion, I would smash their skulls._ She thought. Just then her father spoke of the rebellion and what was Ding Yuan going to do. _Is this some kind of mockery? _she thought. "I feel rather dizzy this morning, Mother. I would like to be dismissed," Mei said.

"You haven't even touched your porridge, Dear" her mother said.

"I would like to dine outside under the cherry blossoms," she answered. Silly Mei gave her parents a horrible impression on the two generals.

Chun stepped up and whispered "Smart move Sis. Now the two guys are thinking you're on something"

Mei gave her sister another look and went outside with Lady Wong.

As Lady Wong gave Mei her breakfast porridge and fried dumplings and steamed vegetables, she looked across the river. It was all a dream. How could a rebellion happened? The place was so pleasant - well to her. Eventually nothing affected her wealth or nobelty. She looked at Lady Wong and wondered why she even bothered with her. Sometimes Mei wished she would get out of her sight. Nonetheless, she loved her as a second mother because of her nurture when Mei was a baby.

As she silently sipped her tea, foot steps were heard behind her.

Thinking it was Chun, she said "Going to play games again, Sis? Apparently I'm not in the mood!"

"I'm surprised you're still feasting," said the person. It was not Chun, this was a _man._

Lady Wong bowed and so did the maids. Thinking herself nobel, Mei turned around and faced him.

"Ah, why- why are you here?" she asked bravely.

"I thought cherry blossoms are a beautiful sight especially next to the river."

"Well this is my spot! So get out!" she yelled.

Lady Wong interceded "I'm so sorry, General Liao. Young Mei is not so obedient like her elder sister"

Zhang Liao laughed "It's alright. I have heard about, young Mei, from Lu Bu"

Mei sat down and faced his direction. "What does that man has to say?"

"One too many news. Such as you can be a spitfire," he said. "However he has a daughter and it's all the same"  
Lady Wong smiled. "She is a child born under the monkey sign, General"

Mei huffed and walked close to him. "And yourself?"

"A dragon coming to snake"

"Ah I see. They said dragons match well with monkeys," she giggled. Lady Wong pulled Mei's arm closer to her.

Zhang Liao raised an eyebrow. "Yes they do. However, there are the facts of months and days and stars, no?"

"Oh shut up!" Mei frowned and stomped on his foot as she began to feel the blush forming and then walked away..

Zhang Liao laughed "Thank you for leaving the territory".

Mei turned around from a short distance. She gave her fan to her maid and protested "You may have it, you're just some silly general! When you leave, it's still my spot!"

As she entered the mansions, her sister came up to her. "I heard you two talking".

"Yeah well, Lady Wong was in the way as well"

"Oh that sucks. Better luck next time? Perhaps tomorrow when we two go to the village"

"Who said I'm in love with him? Matter of fact, he's quite a cocky man!"

Chun smiled at her sister. "Its hard to know the truth of you- you had many before"

"Well I'm not serious about this one," Mei said as she walked to her room.

_That's just crazy. I'm not in love with him. Why! He's so hard to fall for me. I'm not the one. I have to stay calm. This is just one of those stupid mind games guys like to play just to see how obsessed a girl is. And apparently, I'm not.... Though he is handsome and strong. Oh! Snap out of it! _she thought to herself.

"I got to write some poetry. It'll soothe my mind away from this 'crush'," she said. She took out some paper and ink and started to write. However as she tried, her mind focused on him. If anything, she hated when men don't fall for her. She was the one they would die for. Or is it some kind of a joke?

Thinking too much, she decided to walk around the house. Seeing him with Lu Bu, she backed away. She knew Lu Bu. They were good friends yet he treated her like a daughter. He was one she could run to for troubles. However, in her heart she secretly fell for the one who stood next to him.

"What are you looking at?" her mother asked.

"Oh- just the Generals. Its funny how we can be silenty secluded in peace while the world remains a chaotic place. It's such a patriotic thing they are doing," replied Mei.

"Well don't you ponder on that too long. The world will be in ruins soon," Her mother stated as she shook her head.

Mei was confused. "What do you mean?"

"A rebellion shows the downfall of the dynasty, honey," her mother said.

Mei frowned and ran to the generals.

"Mei!" her mother said but it was too late.

"What's going on with the country?" she asked.

"A young girl like you so curious about these things?" Lu Bu asked.

"Don't question! Just answer"

Zhang Liao cleared the throat and stated "I will tell the dreamy girl. The rebellion broke out and soon enough, it caused the Emperor to die and now the world is upside down. A man named Dong Zhou took over the empire. Men who you may never know are calling forth the strongest and we are going against his force"

"What kind of stuff is he doing?" she asked.

"Robbing, abducting the Emperor, defiling, a lot of stuff you don't want to know" he answered.

"What a crappy summary! Would you come back?"

"Who?"

"You! Yes you General Liao!" she turned to Lu Bu who acted like a non-existence. "And you too, God-father"

"We don't have the answer for that," Lu Bu said.

"Well I hope you do! I need both of you. One as a father figure and the other as...... something," Mei slightly blushed.

"You're a silly dreamy young girl, you know that Mei?" Liao said.

"Many tell me that! I have no problems to it too!"she giggled.

"And she can be a handful," added Lu Bu.

"Don't you have other things to worry about?" she asked.

The young Mei was beginning to experience life as a treacherous world. She was still young and loved by many. However her love for a certain someone grew and eventually, she could not stand a minute with out him. The war seperated them or perhaps not?

**A/N- short chapter. I'll make them longer when it's not 2 A.M and my brain is fully tired.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Dynasty Warriors characters. Just the protagonist and her family and the servants...and the friends in the village...yeah thats all! This is a short chapter. I wrote it on top of my head for 3 hours on it. And please review! I would like to hear your feedback because I worked my butt off. Should I continue or no?**

**Chapter Two**

_Why does everything has to be so hard? Why can't people understand me? I'm not going to be so whiny and annoying!_

Mei was seen in her kitchen with the cook. The cook was pulling seeds out of the bitter melons with her scoop. Mei loved food and she always sat with the cook to learn how to cook. The cook was an old lady with grey hairs and she was also stout and short. The lady was name Lady Shi but everyone even young Mei called her Auntie.

"Young miss, you have been here for some time. Don't you think your mother wonders about you?" Cook Shi asked.

"Let her wonder. I like to be here with you Auntie! I mean you make wonderful foods!" Mei answered.

Auntie Shi shook her head. She hated when Mei was around. Mei loved bugging everyone.

"Why? You don't want me around?"

"Its alright Mei. I just think you have some lessons for school and such. Your parents might wonder."

"I don't! I mean learning how to cook is my next lesson!!"

_Gosh, she's so annoying! _Auntie thought. "Well alright, here are some melons. Take the seeds out and put them in a pile."

"Wow! I'm actually learning how to cook! Thanks Auntie! What are we making?"

"We're going to stuff ground pork in the bitter vegetables. And then you can make the meatballs with the noodles."

"Is it going to be hard?" Mei asked as she was working diligently.

"No hun. Our young milk boy even knows how to do it!"

"Oh," Mei said as she looked at ground pork. "What I do with this?"

Auntie looked at Mei with confusion. She put the seeds in the trash. "Hun! Your supposed to put them in the pile. I was going to plant them!"

"Uh oh! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

Auntie Shi was getting mad and yelled at Mei "Get out Mei!"

Mei, in a hurry, left the room with her hands dirtied.

Mei ran into Zhang Liao. "Oh! Why are you here?"

"Is there a problem with me being here?"

"Why- yes! I mean I see you here quite a lot! Why so?"

"Because your father and the Governor. I'm just here protecting him."

"Isn't that Lu Bu's job?" Mei smiled brightly.

Zhang Liao gave her a look. "Don't be so smart!"

"Ugh! Everyone hates me!"

Zhang Liao laughed. "I believe everyone are just annoyed by you but no hate you."

Mei frowned. "Maybe I should make my presence unknown then."

"Of course you can't. Your a sweetheart."

Mei frowned. He was getting on her nerves. "Hush it! I'm going to my room."

To her youthful surprise, Mei was beginning to be an extremely mean girl. She hated the thought of people around her. It annoyed her soul and how people can reprimand her. No one reprimanded her; not even her parents. Mei got what she wanted, she hated people saying 'no', and she was just a lively girl. She tensed herself to explore the outer world, not knowing how chaotic it was at the moment.

Mei passed along the gardens and noticed all the chrysanthemums her mother planted. She noticed her sister studying hard underneath the cherry blossom trees. Unlike her sister, Mei despised studying. She hated opening up a book to read. Her lady maiden smiled at them and whispered to her sister. Chun turned herself around and said "My dear sister. Please join me for some tea and reading."

Mei sneered. "What do you wish me to do? Read and knit at the same time! Sorry, Sis! I hate that kind of stuff!" She called out and ran to her chambers.

The lady maiden, Li-Ren, frowned and remarked "my lady, your sister is not a young maiden sometimes."

Chun laughed silently and added "Oh no she is a lady, just a very lively young girl."

The maidens laughed and watched Mei run to her chambers.

Mei ran to her father's rooms and overheard the Governor Ding Yuan and her father converse. To her surprise, Governor Ding Yuan was going to assist the war against the rebellion. Her father was laughing heartily and reported to give money to his soldiers. Then they converse about certain people who she did not know. Some names were Cao Cao, Yuan Shao, and He Jin. Then they spatted out about the ten eunuchs and Mei would almost hurl. She hated the eunuchs; they were nothing but suck-ups. Mei fell to the floor as her ear was close to the door's ajar space. She frowned when she heard Zhang Liao would go to war and so was Lu Bu. She just knew something would go wrong and here it was. Mei heard her father's footsteps appear closer to the door and she got up silently to run to her rooms.

However she was too late. Her father called after her "Mei! Miss. Gong Mei! You get over here!"

"Yes Father," she replied.

"I know you were eavesdropping. Why so?"

Mei was silent but replied "I was running to my room and I heard you and the Governor speeches about the war."

Her father laughed and said "Young Mei, young beautiful Mei. Your just a young lady. You need not of such stuff."

"Father I must insist on helping the men!"

"Wh- What?" her father gasped.

Mei's mother was reading a book in her room with the doors open. As soon as she heard of her young daughter's protests, she rosed herself to her daughter and husband with a shawl draped around her shoulders. "My dear daughter, a war is no place for a lady!"

"No!! You don't understand! I'm not like Chun! I'm not going to be a responsible wife like you, Mother! I want to serve these men!"

"Serve these men? Are you insane, child? I think she has a cold," her father answered.

Mei stomped her feet. She had no choice but to admit her ideas. "I want to learn the field of medical!"

"Dear, medical? You want to be a battlefield physician? You want to endure the scars and bloody tissues of men?" her mother exclaimed.

Mei nodded her head and replied "Yes. What good should I be staying home, knitting feathers and knits for these men? I can serve them better."

Lord Gong shook his head and said "My daughter has gone mad."

Lady Wong took Mei's hand and yelled "I have taught you better. Now come with me to your room!"

"NO! I won't! I'm 16! I'm old enough to plan about my future!"

"Why are you thus rebelling?" her father yelled.

Governor Ding Yuan came to the hallways and clapped his hands. "Oh dear, Gong! Your daughter is a spitfire! Very entertaining!"

"I'm not a show!" she snarled.

"Maybe you wouldn't if you keep your mouth shut!" Lady Wong said as she pinched Mei's arm.

"First of all, Lady Wong! You praised Chun and her glorious outgoing and her beautiful nature! You displeased me and my passion for living! You say thats not a girl's worth. However, I see it not as a worth of a girl! It's an opportunity! Girls aren't meant for show-and-tell! And Chun may act that way as she please, however, I am not letting you or my parents run my life! I'm young and naive - quite so - but I want to be a physician! I want to study the herbs and remedies and the diseases in this world!" Mei said as she walked away with dignity.

"That girl - she may never change!" Lu Bu said with a laugh.

"It is not her fault. It is my fault. I have never kept her close like Chun," Mei's mother said.

"Please don't say that, my dear. You love them both the same but when she was borned, we were busy with politics," her husband explained.

Zhang Liao was behind the whole scene and wondered to himself. Then after Mei walked out of the hallway to the springs, he appeared to the crowd of shocked people. "Sometimes it is best to let the girl decide. When she falter, she would then realized her faults and mistakes and run to her parents for forgiveness. It is then your role to teach her. I believe you should let her go her way."

Lord Gong frowned. "I can't let my baby girl go. She is young and active, however, she is not this kind of lady to see this bloody battlefield."

"I know you don't think she is, however, in my eyes, she is that type of lady who is serious about her certain field when she finds her interest," Liao smiled.

"Perhaps you should talk to her," Mei's mother suggested.

Zhang Liao bowed his head and went to the springs to search Mei.

Mei was dipping her feet in the little pond, nearby, wondering how things she encountered turned out to be. Her conscious tells her to be a physician. She wanted to help the soldiers. She loved the army. All the glorious stories Lu Bu told her made her excited. She wanted to experience it herself.

Footsteps were heard around her and she puffed "what else would you want? I don't want to argue!"

"Perhaps arguing isn't the best way to handle an issue," Liao said.

Mei gasped and smiled brightly. She turned to him. "And what is it then?"

"You should do your 'future' as you wish. I am not forcing you or preventing you. You may do as you wish," he spoke.

"Your not my husband. You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled.

"Of course I am not. I am speaking on the behalf"

"Interesting! Will they let me?" she asked smiling.

"Of course. I am the 'negotiator'." Liao said.

Mei looked around and shrugged. "I guess I should study the remedies and cures of Hua To then!"

Zhang Liao grinned and held her hands "Perhaps I should come to find the books as well?"

"That would be appreciated," Mei said as she giggled.

**Author's Note- REVIEW! I want some!**


End file.
